A Different Kind of 'Game'
by shiiki-sama
Summary: What happens when you leave Japan alone in a room with England's other self? 2P!EnglandxJapan one-shot *contains yaoi, smut, and bondage*


Well. This is my first lemon to be making. As a matter of fact, this was originally an RP on a chatbox RP between two of my friends. I decided to make like a creeper and watch. All the while copying and pasting this, then paraphrasing and editing the next. I just love 2P!England! He's so adorable, even though he is, like, a bloodthirsty killer. Please enjoy this lemon it took me at least 1 one day to complete. If there is anything here that I messed up on, let me know and I'll be willing to fix it. And, I'm always open to opinions. Thanks!

*2P!England, Japan, and Scotland belong to their rightful owners. 2P!England and Japan are characters from Hetalia, created by Himaruya Hidekaz. Scotland is an OC of Pixiv.*

After a serious game of 'Baker' with 'England' (which seemed more like a fight to the death rather than a game), cupcakes were then made with the help of Japan who suffered severe injuries: a sprained ankle, a sore back, and to top it off a scar on his cheek. Scotland on the other hand, was deeply cut from the side. Both men were pretty much sore. The three of them were now sitting in Japan's room. Japan, lying face down on his bed, Scotland sat on his bedside while 'England' sat on a chair from the opposite side of the room. Scotland suddenly stood.

"What is it?" Japan asked, turning his head.

'England' blinked up at the Scot. "Brother dearest, what's wrong?"

Scotland looked over at him to answer his question while he stretched, but a stabbing pain stopped him. "Ow, fucking hell!"

"You-You okay?" Japan asked, worriedly.

'England' looked from Scotland to Japan with a confused look about his face.

"Aye." Scotland said. "I hope so."

"Do you want me to rook at it?" Japan asked.

"Nae. It's fine."

Japan pushed himself up with a wince and sat up on his legs. "Are you sure?"

"Aye, I am."

"Hai," Japan smiled. "Just ask me if you need anything."

"Or me!" 'England' exclaimed, a little too cheerfully. "Oh, me too!"

"Thanks, ye two. But, I'll be fine." Scotland assured them, reaching for the door.

"Aright."

"I'll chust be downstairs." the red-head shot a warning glance towards  
>the copy version of his younger brother. "Nae funny business." he said, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, he descended down the stairs to the first floor.<p>

"What did he mean by that?" Japan blinked.

England's copy just shrugged and flopped down on the bed next to Japan. The Japanese man flashed him a smile.

"Oh, you're smiling!" 'England' said, cheerfully. "That must mean I'm making you happy!"

"Hai," Japan said.

"Yay!" he cried. "Are you having fun, Japan?"

"Hai, I am." the brunette nodded. "You?"

"Of course! I always have fun!" he chuckled. "Hey, you want to have some more fun?" 'England' asked, with a glint in his eye.

Japan blinked. "Sure?"

"Then, let's have fun." 'England' chuckled a bit darkly, crawling towards Japan.

"W-What are you doing?" Japan asked in confusion.

"Having fun. Don't you like having fun, Japan?" The Englishman asked, inches from the other's face.

Japan nods. "H-Hai, I do."

"Then, let's have some fun, shall we?" 'England' moved his hand down to Japan's vital regions; Japan blushing a bright red, feeling a bit of helplessness.

'England' let out a low growl. He tilted his head and started licking Japan's neck while massaging his vitals.

Japan bucked his hips and moaned.

''You like that, huh?" 'England' chuckled, making Japan blush.

"Heh. Then, I bet you'll love this." England pulls off the waistband of Japan's yukata, gagging him with it.

Japan reached up to ungag himself. 'England' stops him, grabbing him by the wrist. "Nuh-uh-uh." he takes off his belt, binding Japan's wrists to the bed, making him blush.

"You're as red as a tomato," 'England' smirked."...Or blood. Either way, you're red." He places his hand on Japan's chest. "You're warm, Japan." he kisses his collar bone. "Very," Kiss. "Very," Kiss. "Warm."

Japan closes his eyes and whimpered.

"Now, now. Don't be like that." he licks over the brunette's nipple. "You're supposed to enjoy this." he says, licking it over again, getting it harder.

Japan arches up to him, letting out a moan.

'England' starts sucking on it lightly, swirling his tongue around the area.

Japan moans even louder, bucking his hips.

He trails his fingers across Japan's thighs, purring softly. "Shhhh. You don't want to alert brother, do you~?"

Japan looks at him and nods.

"Because you want to continue, don't you?" he says in a low, lustful voice. His hand travels up to Japan's vitals again.

Japan blushes and moves his hips slightly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." he nips at his chest, before ripping off his boxers, and starts licking the base, roughly stroking it, trying to get it up.

Japan bucks his hips once again, getting hard.

'England' pushes his hips down. "Care you could poke someone's eye out." He lightly fingers the tip of him all the while digging his nails into Japan's leg.

Japan lets out a groan of both pain and pleasure.

'England' bends down and curls his mouth against his vitals while using his other hand to unbutton his own shirt.

Japan pants around the gag, trying his best not to buck his hips.

The blonde uses both his hands to spread a part Japan's legs. He bites down tenderly, hard enough to still make it hurt.

Japan winces from the rough treatment.

'England' returns to sucking and starts bobbing his head up and down. Slowly at first, then gaining his speed and friction quickly.

Japan moans and bucks his hips slightly.

'England' strokes his inner thighs as he deep throats him, making Japan gasp and tug on his bonds. He finally pulls off from him and unties the gag. "What's the matter, Japan?"

"N-Nothing." he pants.

"I don't need this anymore." the blond says, tossing the gag to the side. "I want to hear your screams." he kisses him passionately on the lips as Japan kisses back. "Tell me you want me, Japan." he whispers, stroking the other man's face.

"I-I want you," he says, blushing a bright red.

"Say it like you mean it, Japan or I'm not going to believe you."

"I want you, Iggirisu-san..."

'England' snickers, pulling off his own clothes. "You're so adorable like that, you know?" he then presses his fingers against Japan's lips. "Suck."

Japan opens his mouth and sucks on his fingers, making sure to get them completely covered.

'England' pulls his fingers out and brings them down by Japan's entrance. "Ready?" he giggles.

"Hai," Japan says, nodding.

'England' pushes his fingers into him, without waiting for him to adjust and begins scissoring as Japan grits his teeth and whines. Twisting his fingers around, the Brit begins to play with himself.

Japan moans quietly.

"It's okay. It'll feel really good soon." he assures him, pulling out his fingers, making Japan moan from the loss.

"You're so you, you know that?" The Englishman chuckled, putting his tip at Japan's entrance. He then, spreads Japan's legs apart, pushing in slowly at first but quickly starts pushing in even harder. He bends down, kissing him, letting his tongue slip in, as he begins thrusting.

Japan moans as he kisses him back. 'England' explores his mouth with his tongue as he gradually speeds up.

Japan moans, rocking his hips in time with the other's thrusts.

The Englishman reaches down and grips Japan's length; lets out a gasp and bucks his hips onto 'England' 's hand.

He continues thrusting, angling himself into finding the brunette's prostate.

Japan moans loudly when it gets hit. He rocks his hips faster, trying to get him to speed up.

The blonde speeds up quickly, pounding into him as hard as he can. The other moaning, each and every time his prostate is hit.

'England' covers Japan's mouth with his hand, pants as he thrusts into him continuously, making him groan. "Your moans are adorable, too." he says, closely reaching his limit.

Japan pants. Tightening around him; getting close as well. Meanwhile, 'England' pushes harder and gasps before climaxing and cumming inside of him. At the same time, Japan moans loudly and cums, releasing himself onto their stomachs.

'England' pants slowly and pulls out. "Very good." he purred, licking off the cum.

The brunette looked down at him, blushing. 'England' licked his lips and sat up. Before he starts to put on his clothes, he whispers: "What fun that was."

"Iggirisu-san."

"Yes, Japan?"

"Y-You forgot to untie me." he replied.

"Oh, no I didn't forget." he chuckles, opening the window. Before he jumps out, he adds: "Let's do this again sometime, old chap."

"Iggiri-" he calls once again as the Brit jumps.

'England' brushed off his pants, as he stood. The Brit was about to make his leave until a familiar voice stops him. "Gaeing somewhere?"

He turns, grinning at the unamused red-head. "'Ello, dear brother."

"I see ye were aboot tae leave wit'oot saying 'goodbye'." he replied, sarcastically.

"Well, there's no other reason for my being here. Why bother staying?" 'England' asked.

"Whit have ye done tae Japan, dearest brother?" he asked, venom at the tip of his tongue.

"Whatever do you mean?" 'England' wondered, innocently.

"Cut the crap."

"Hmm... Rude. Well, Japan is a bit 'tied up' at the moment. So, he can't really do much."

"Ye did whit?"

"Well, I must be going now. Goodbye, brother!" And, with that 'England' ran off before Scotland could press him any further. After a moment, Scotland soon after went to go find Japan.

This is the ending. I hope you liked it!


End file.
